Hero
by Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Eu sou o seu herói. Não por ter feito coisas para o bem, mas sim por ter enfrentado tudo para ficar com ela...


Hello! Mais uma song...-.-'

Esta é da música Hero, cantada pelo Sterling Knight no filme Starstruck, o filme original Disney Channel. A música é linda!

Mais 'parlapeio' lá no fim. Agora é te mpo de começar a ler...

* * *

_**Hero**_

_I'm no superman_

**(eu não sou um super-homen)**

_I can't take your hand_

**(não posso pegar na tua mão)**

_And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah_

**(e voar contigo para onde quiseres ir, yeah)**

_I can't read your mind_

**(não consigo ler a tua mente)**

_Like a billboard sign_

**(como um sinal de outdoor)**

_And tell you everything you want to hear, but_

**(e dizer-te tudo aquilo que queres ouvir,mas)**

_I'll be your hero_

**(eu serei o teu herói)**

Não sou nenhum super-herói. Não sou nenhum Harry Potter para fazer o que é certo. Não salvei o mundo bruxo de um terrivel desastre.Não lhe posso dizer tudo aquilo que quer.Não leio a sua mente nem a posso levar para onde ela quer; mas apesar disso tudo eu sou o seu herói.

_I, I can be everything you need_

**(eu, eu posso ser tudo o que quiseres)**

_If you're the one for me_

**(se tu fores a tal para mim)**

_Like gravity_

**(como a gravidade)**

_I'll be unstoppable_

**(eu serei imparável)**

_I, yeah_

**(eu,yeah)**

_I believe in destiny_

**(eu acredito no destino)**

_I may be an ordinary_

**(eu posso ser apenas um vulgar)**

_Guy with heart and soul_

**(rapaz com coração e alma)**

_But if you're the one for me_

**(mas se tu fores a tal para mim)**

_Then I'll be your hero_

**(então eu serei o teu herói)**

_Could you be the one (repeat 4x)_

**(poderás ser a tal)**

_I'll be your hero_

**(eu serei o teu herói)**

Eu poderia ser tudo o que ela quisesse. Desde inimigo a amor da vida dela. Seria tudo isso se ela fosse a indicada para mim. E ela era. Nada me puderia deter. Eu seria como a gravidade: niguém me poderia parar. Ninguém me poderia impedir de a continuar a amar.

Sim, eu apenas poderia ser um rapaz normal. Eu apenas poderia ser apenas Draco Malfoy, e ela Ginny Weasley, mas ainda assim eu seria o seu herói. De mais niguém.

_Searching high and low_

**(procurar por todos os lados)**

_Trying every road_

**(tentar todas as estradas)**

_But if I see your face how will I know,yeah_

**(mas se eu vir a tua cara, como irei eu saber,yeah)**

_I'll put my trust in fate_

**(vou colocar a minha confiança no destino)**

_That you will come my way_

**(que tu virás na minha direcção)**

_And if it's right it's undeniable, yeah_

**(e se isso estiver certo, é inegável,yeah)**

_I'll be your hero_

**(eu serei o teu herói.)**

Procurei-a por todo o lado, percorri todos os corredores daquela escola, só que não a encontrava em lugar nenhum. Tentei outra vez o corredor da sala de Transfiguração e, por acaso do destino, encontrei-a a vir na minha direcção. Eu iria dizer-lhe que ela era tudo para mim, e eu seria sempre o seu herói.

_So incredible_

**(tão incrivel)**

_Some kind of miracle_

**(uma espécie de milagre)**

_And when it's meant to be_

**(e quando tiver que ser)**

_I'll become a hero_

**(eu tornar-me-ei num herói)**

_So I'll wait, wait, wait,wait for you_

**(então eu vou esperar, esperar,esperar, esperar por ti)**

Aquele momento foi mágico. Foi como se um milagre tivesse acontecido. Eu sabia que a amava e não tive medo de dizê-lo. Depois de tanto tempo para lhe dizer que a amava, eu ganhei coragem e disse-lhe. Ela disse que sempre soube que eu era um herói. Não que eu tivesse feito muitas bondades na minha vida, mas aquelas que fiz foram memoráveis. Mas eu não era um herói por causa disso. Eu era o seu herói, pois enfrentei tudo e todos para ficar com ela. Eu era o SEU herói.

* * *

N/A: O que acharam? Mais uma song... Agora, como já disse no último capítulo de ' como a minha vida meudou com ela' estou a escrever outra long, uma UA. Reçativamente a songs, apaixonei-me por um música do JB! That should be me. Dá uma grande história, um drama D/G.

**N/A 2:** Alguém viu os MTV Movie Awards? O Tom ganhou! É pena, os actores e o filme não terem ganho os outros prémios a que estavam indicados.

OMG! Viram aquele sneek-peak? Se eu já estava apaixonada pelo filme, mesmo antes de ele ter saído, como é aque eu ficarei quando ele estiver nos cinemas? Estou ansiosa para ver a cena em que Harry e Ron discutem! Promete ser boa.

_**REVIEWS!**_

** Bjuu**


End file.
